


笼中困兽

by XTX



Category: superbat - Fandom, 超蝙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 口交, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTX/pseuds/XTX
Summary: 很短很柴的肉，不好吃还没加盐
Relationships: 不义超人/不义蝙蝠侠, 卡尔艾尔/布鲁斯韦恩, 超人/蝙蝠侠
Kudos: 48





	笼中困兽

人类热衷于驯服狼并且让它逐渐演变为家中的宠物并非没有理由，在驯服的过程中人会从精神和肉体上获得双重的、极大的快感，这来源于生物骨子里的占有欲。  
想象一下，原本高贵野性的生灵俯卧在足边是多么令人愉悦的场面。  
暴君迷迷糊糊的想。世人皆说处于下位的布鲁西宝贝口中有一个天堂，他的舌头灵活柔软，在口交的时候他的嘴唇无比柔软，如果他刚刚喝过冰饮的话他的嘴里会凉丝丝的顺着阴茎一直往上爬，能让人爽到天上去，射精的时候他会有意识地吸阴茎不放过一点精液。  
现在哥谭宝贝正跪在他腿间为他口交，他技巧娴熟熟知男人阴茎的每个敏感点，他的舌头被过大的性器给牢牢的压住动弹不得，嘴唇被来不及吞下的唾液混合着前列腺液染得湿漉漉的，他无神的双眼现在也湿漉漉的。  
现在布莱尼亚斯的金属触手顺着他折叠起的双腿向上攀援，冰凉的触感刺的他向前一缩，端坐着的暴君猝不及防的被黑暗骑士来了个深喉差点缴械。那些金属触手在他的小腹缠绕几圈最终伸向他的臀部，掰开那两瓣紧致且富有弹性的臀瓣之后那个能让卡尔爽上天去的肉穴便露出来了，金属触手末端的机械爪碰了碰那个紧紧闭合的入口，这具身躯剧烈地颤抖，他口中的阴茎同时也剧烈一抖射在了里面。  
他把阴茎吐出来的时候舌尖下意识的挽留了那个东西，粉红色的舌尖带着白色的精液划过卡尔龟头上的冠状沟。他发出一声呜咽，因为那个一直在他后穴入口徘徊的触手悄悄溜进去了，正在里面吐出冰凉的润滑液，那些液体正在被他的肠道捂热然后从穴口滴滴哒哒的流出去，他发出呻吟，卡尔俯下身去轻吻他嘴角。  
如果布莱尼亚斯知道了他这些触手被用作何处该怎么想？  
那根足以比得上普通男子阴茎的金属触手在他体内横冲直撞，他的肠道委屈巴巴的把那块金属一点点捂热，他抽泣，他大声呻吟。于是卡尔命令那根触手撤出去，他把布鲁斯抱起来放在腿上让他骑自己的阴茎。氪星人的尺寸和正常人类相比非常大，他在被捅进去的时候大声呻吟，他脸上全是眼泪，卡尔凑过去在他的脖颈一个一个印上标记，他爱死这个过程了。  
我的。  
卡尔在黑暗骑士裸露的脖颈间吸吮留下痕迹，他看着那一小块皮肤感到满意。  
我的。  
他看着黑暗骑士低垂着双眼不敢反抗，他颤抖，他呻吟，他无动于衷，他任由卡尔摆布。  
我的。  
黑暗骑士颤抖着吃下他的精液趴在他的肩上，这是被允许的，他颤抖着发出呜咽，他眉眼低垂双眼无神，他美丽而又淫荡，他是布鲁斯。  
他属于我。卡尔想。他满足的把对方拥入怀中不介意下半身上滴滴哒哒的润滑液和被稀释的精液——有卡尔的，有布鲁斯的——沾到还算完好的衣物上。  
他是笼中的困兽，笼子由我建造，他属于我。


End file.
